


Don't Threaten Me with a Good

by CreepsMalone



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone
Summary: Song prompt- Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! At the Disco.





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie (anxious_lil_bean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_lil_bean/gifts).



> I did my best but also this is kinda short and rlly not much happens Rip ,, 
> 
> Might continue If You Guys So Wish

Michael downed another shot easily, his vision already fucked due to his level of inebriation. He grinned at the person beside him, the bright lights of the club flashing around them and illuminating their silhouettes. He blearily ordered another round, the vague feeling of someone's fingers running down his cheek registering through the warmth clouding his brain. 

“Wanna dance?” The voice was a bit slurred, the man stumbling over the second word a bit.

Michael hummed in response, nodding dumbly. He reached out, taking the hand of the stranger he’d been drinking with. “Love dancing.” 

The stranger laughed in response, drawing another grin out of Michael in response. As they weaved their way through the crowd of people, Michael took the opportunity to look over the man leading him. It took a bit more focusing than it would’ve sover, but under the vibrant lights he managed get a good look at the curly brown hair and cute face. 

“You’re cute!” Michael helpfully informed once they found a place clear enough of people that they could turn to face each other. 

The man smiled. “Not so bad yourself,” He returned, drawing Michael in with hands on his hips. 

Thankfully Michael was drunk enough that his mind didn't bother worrying over if he looked weird dancing. He brought his own hands up to run over the strangers arms as they moved to the beat of the song blasting over the club speakers. Michael leaned in to speak so he could be heard over the noise. 

“I’m Michael.” 

“Jeremy,” The stranger informed, fingers trailing up Michael’s sides confidently. Michael shuddered, still grinning drunkenly.

Jeremy moved confidently, moving closer and closer as they danced. 

Michael watched the blur of the lights framing Jeremy’s face, the warmth in his body numbing him pleasantly. He let the feeling take over, the last round of alcohol finally setting in as everything around him blurred and shifted. 

The night passed in a cloud of heat and color, the only things sticking in Michael’s memory long enough to potentially be recalled the next day were ghosts of sensations which enveloped him over the course of the night. He did as was standard for him- he went with the flow of the night and allowed himself to be led wherever him highs took him.

\-----------

The next morning Michael awoke with the usual headache pounding at his skull. Despite it being a rather common occurrence, he groaned as he sat up. 

"Fuck,” he murmured, rubbing at his eyes.he knew opening them was going to only cause the headache to worsen. His hand reached blindly for the bottle of aspirin he kept by the bed, only to freeze as he felt something- some _one_ shift beside him in the bed. 

Shit. Michael cracked an eye open slowly, taking in his surroundings. He _was_ in his own bedroom, which was both a good and bad thing. He cautiously looked over himself. From what he could see, everything was adding up to his original conclusion. He lifted up the sheets that were twisted around his legs just to be sure. He wasn’t naked, exactly, seeing as he had a pair of boxers on, but if the soreness of his muscles and the scattering of bitemarks and hickeys tracing up his thighs was anything to go by, he definitely had some form of sex last night. 

It wasn’t anything especially unusual for his party nights, but usually he ended up waking up at someone else's house rather than his own. 

He curiously glanced over at the other person occupying his bed. The guy looked familiar-ish enough that Michael could tell he was the same person he’d been buying drinks for, which was good. It had been one of the rare time where Michael had pursued someone rather than the other way around. It was good to know that even while totally shit faced he still had some semblance of game. 

Michael remembered how when he’d spotted him- James? Jerry? No, wait, _Jeremy_ , that was it- across the bar, he’d instantly found himself at his side, ordering drinks for both of them. They flirted, obviously, and Michael vaguely remembered a certain moment where he thought to himself that he was ‘lucky to be graced by such a radiant presence’ and, now that he thought about it, he might’ve actually said that outloud. 

Now that his vision was no longer distorted by the magic of alcohol, however, he couldn’t say he’d entirely disagree with that statement from last night. The guy was, quite frankly, incredibly cute. Unfortunately, that didn’t remedy the fact that he was a stranger who was naked in his home, and he was inevitably going to have to go through the awkward process of ushering him out once he woke up. 

He sighed, quickly finishing his routine of downing the aspirin before getting up to get dressed. His shirt from the night before, which he found tossed haphazardly across the back of a chair, reeked of booze and an amalgamation of every kind of smoke imaginable, drugs and otherwise. Beneath that, the faint scene of chlorine lingered. Had he set something on fire last night? Or gone swimming? He sure hoped not. But then his mind flashed back to a smudged memory of him in his neighbors back yard pool, a firm weight between his hands and a pair of beautiful hazy eyes staring back at him. He shook the memory away.

Either way he definitely did some drugs, judging by how strongly the smell seemed weaved into the fabric. He tossed the shirt onto the floor idly. His eye caught on something discarded on by the door as he shuffled towards his dresser. 

A cane? Jesus, he really hoped he hadn’t taken that from someone who needed it. Another memory popped into his mind as he thought. A crowd of drunk pre-med students. A frat party maybe? He distinctly remembered the feeling of rubber gloves accompanied by a delightfully sweet laugh ringing through the air next to him. 

He shook that thought away as well. He grabbed some clothes, heading for his shower. 

As he washed away the grimy residue of the previous night, he thought back to the stranger in his bed. From what he remembered, the lair of them seemed to have a pretty fun time together last night. At the very least, they’d managed to make it to at least 4 seperate locations together while totally wasted. And they banged, which was nice. Probably. He didn’t really remember, but he trusted that it had been nice. 

He had a good face, anyway, not to mention the fact that he’d actually seemed pretty interesting from what Michael could remember from the small talk when he’d first approached him. Maybe he should introduce himself. Properly, this time. Even if it was technically the morning after a drug and alcohol fueled one night stand. Jeremy seemed nice. 

He pondered how he would go about such a task as he shut the water off, drying and dressing himself as if on auto pilot. Once he was dressed, he shuffled out of his bathroom. 

To his dismay, however, as he emerged back into his bedroom, he found the previously occupied bed abandoned, the only thing left behind a small slip of paper placed lightly on the still warm pillow. 

‘ _See you in the next life, Michael :) -Jeremy xx_ ’

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, dropping the paper back onto the bed. It was probably for the best, he supposed. Things were much easier without him trying to complicate them with things like small talk and trying to make friends with strangers he banged.

\----------------

Michael slid into a seat at the bar, the familiar glow of the flashing lights and deep hum of the bass from the music pouring into the space around him bringing with them an easy comfort. He went to pull his wallet from his pocket in order to get his usual rounds of drinks going when a hand slid into view on the bar in front of him, a distantly familiar voice calling out a “Two Manhattans, please.” 

Michael jolted, looking to see the same face he’d woken up to the morning prior. 

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled under the lights of the club, a smile tugging at his lips. “Can I buy you a drink, stranger?”

Michael found himself grinning back before he could stop himself. “Why, of course. Who am I to say no to some free booze? Just a warning, though, you might wake up in a stranger's bed if you party with me.” He winked.

Jeremy laughed, tugging lightly at a stray lock of Michael’s hair. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”


End file.
